


Gender is complicated and weird

by Ashery24



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: And is "Genderfluid Rowan Khannna", Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Rowan Khanna, People I found the best tag of AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Chapter 1: Joshua Gardel explores his gender thanks to tumblr.Chapter 2: Joshua talks about being genderfluid with Rowan. Goes better that he thinks.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna & Player Character





	Gender is complicated and weird

**Author's Note:**

> I am genderfluid therefore my MC to. The fandom depicts Rowan as genderfluid. I had to do something about it.

As a wizard Joshua Gardel shouldn't know much (or nothing) about computers. But his parents wanted him to learn all the possible extra knowledge that came from his maternal side (his father because he admired and loved his mother very much. His mother because she was proud of his roots). This is how Joshua knew how to speak fluent Spanish and Catalan and knew how to use muggle things like a computer.

Joshua had, among other things, a tumblr account. There he came across many different publications from the fandom of the (muggles) books he read. It was there when he came across the term "Trans".

Joshua wasn't trans. Or at least he didn't think it was. He wasn't sure. He wanted to be a girl? And have a girl body? He looked in the mirror and the answer was no. But in moments or even days, they wanted to look as beautiful as their mother. Others as handsome as their father.  
Searching and asking on the internet he found the term he was looking for.  
Genderfluid.  
He was genderfluid.  
He also learned things like that pronouns have no gender.  
That summer Joshua told his parents that, although somewhat confused, they accepted Joshua.  
So at the end of that summer, Joshua, with long hair, he/them pronouns and a new resolution started a new year at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my own experiences and doesn't attempt to portray all trans people. Sorry if I write something that could be potentially offensive.


End file.
